concurso concierto y beso
by Lottie-san
Summary: esta historia es con los personajes de corazon de melon castiel y lysandro y ojala y la lean que es una historia que durara muchisimo tiempo... capitulo 2: alguien intenta hacerle daño a chat y castiel la ayudara en cuanto a yu y lysandro van a quedar muy felices
1. Chapter 1

hola aquí traigo una historia de el juego mas adictivo (minimo ahora yo soy adicta) de mi amor por castiel y lysandro solo que aquí mi personaje se quedara con mi primer amor castiel y lysandro pues… pronto sabran asi que lean:

Disclimer: algunos personajes no me pertenecen a mi solo me pertenece chatini a ichigo the patissiere le pertenece yullliiee y a una amiga de pertenece jullyy y a sabii-chan le pertenece SabiiNeko

POV chatini: (mi personaje)

Yo estaba en la cafetería comiendo y conversando con mi mejor amiga yullliiee cuando llego corriendo otra amiga diciéndonos acerca de un concurso o algo haci eso entendí ya que ella de lo emocionada que estaba iba a ir con alexy ella iba a participar con alexy mejor dicho luego se nos acercaron castiel y lysandro…

-por que tu amiga esta mas hiperactiva que en lo normal? Dijo Lysandro extrañado de su actitud

-por el concurso dijo yu (asi le vamos a poner) sin interés

-no quieres participar le pregunto lysandro a yu (yullliiee)

-pues…si esta bien dijo yu sonriendo tímidamente

-genial …ven vamos a escoger la canción dijo lysandro jalándola del brazo

- si…. Dijo ella siguiéndolo

Yo me quede con castiel el me miraba como si me quisiera decir algo pues no me miraba con indiferencia cuando por fin dijo algo

-Vas a participar…. Me dijo

-pues no se pues no tengo pareja dije desinteresada y despreocupada

-participamos juntos me interrumpio castiel se veía desesperado

-si dije dándole una sonrisa

-como sea mañana iniciamos a ensayar me dijo con su actitud despreocupada de siempre

-claro nos vemos mañana le dije

-si claro dijo el diciéndome adiós con la mano

-hola emita (emo en diminutivo) dijo amber y su sequito de barbies sin cerebro

-NO ME MOLESTES BRUJA le dije en forma de amenaza

-siempre tan amable emita dijo amber como insulto

Castiel que no había avanzado mucho escucho mi "tranquila" platica con amber y se volteo y al ver el alvoroto decidio regresar a ayudarme

-amber deja a chatini en paz dijo el muy seriamente

-mira y llego su novio el otro emo a protegerla dijo amber

-quiero que lo repitas si eres valiente dijo castiel serio

-castiel… tu no te atreverías a golpear a una chica o si dijo amber nerviosa

-no… yo no pero se quien si….. dijo castiel en forma de amenaza

En ese momento llego el delegado principal Nathaniel el cual era hermano de amber y al ver el alvoroto quiso interferir pacíficamente

-castiel deja a mi hermana en paz dijo Nathaniel con su típica sonrisa

- nath! Castiel quiso golpearme dijo amber haciéndose la sufrida

-castiel te pediré que me acomp…..

-eso no es cierto Barbie sin cerebro! Castiel no te hiso nada el solo me defendió interrumpi a nathaniel pero por error se me escapo era lo que de verdad sentía

-castiel lamento el regaño puedes irte dijo Nathaniel sonaba algo celoso pero minimo había dejado a castiel en paz eso me alegraba

-gracias nath dije regalándole una sonrisa ante tal gesto castiel se despidió de mi algo….¿celoso?

-eres un inútil le dijo amber a su hermano el cual no sedio a los caprichos de su hermanita

-nos vamos a casa despídete de ellas

-yo me quedo dijo amber

-como quieras dijo Nathaniel luego de ver la esenita que armo amber me fui a mi departamento preguntándome como se encontraba yu

Con yullliiee y lysandro:

Narra lysandro:

Que tal si cantamos esta dijo yu

-no le respondi sin interés

-entonces que…..una rock metal dijo yu sarcástica

-alfin una idea con sentido le dije pero vi que ella se ofendio por mi comentario asi que desidi pedirle una disculpa

-perdon yu se que no te gusta el metal lo lamento dije con sinceridad

-yo creo….pues que es….una buena idea dijo ella sonriendo

-encerio? Dije no entendia la verdad a esa chica pero lo que si sabia era que me gustaba mucho su forma de ser y incluso ella me gustaba….un poco (N/A ya ni quien te la crea)

Estábamos tan concentrados en la canción que no vimos el tiempo

-voy a cambiarme ahorita regreso le dije

-si dijo ella

Cuando regrese me tome la sorpresa de que se había quedado dormida en el piso por lo cual la tome en brazos y la recosté en la cama de mi habitación pensé que ya se levantaría luego asi que en lo que ella se levantaba yo estaría en la compu luego me meti a mi face y vi que una chica quería hablar conmigo para mi muy buena suerte era una de las amigas clonadas de amber era Charlotte(algo asi se llama) asi que por no ser MUY grosero acepte la conversacion y luego me envio video chat y lo acepte(por muy idiota)

-hola lys como estas me dijo

-bien que quieres le dije aburrido

-pues quería…un momento quien esta allí dijo ella

-en donde de que hablas

-es una chica la que esta en tu dormitorio

-si estábamos planeando la canción y se quedo dormida

-ocea todavía y te inscribes a un concurso asi con una looser como ella y no conmigo y no te creo no puedo ceer que te guste esta cuando se entere todo el insti de que andabas con ella dijo de forma infantil

-y como se enteraran dije retándola

-mi webcam tiene cámara y tome varias fotos y ya se las envie a amber con todo el chismesito dijo haciendo mi vida un infierno

Luego sin pensarlo 2 veses desactive la videollamada luego yu se levanto y se miro inocentemente y ella misma pensó mal

-que ago durmiendo aquí dijo algo asustada

-tranquila te quedaste dormida y pues espere a que te levantaras …bueno sera mejor que te vallas a casa bye le dije tranquilamente

-hasta mañana dijo ella con su natural timida voz pero ella no se iria sin algo antes

-espera le dije

Luego ella volteo y le plante un beso en la mejilla

-a-a-a-addddios dijo ella toda roja lo único que oi fueron sus gritos afuera y me acosté a dormir tranquilamete

Con chatini al otro dia

Narra chatini:

Yo me desperté muy tranquila iria a correr como todos los días y luego regresaría a alistarme para ir a ensallar con castiel (se pone la ropa que te dan al inicio del juego pero sin las pantuflas se la pone con unos tenis nike blancos y se pone unos headphones (no se como se escribe soy malísima en ortografía .)

Al salir me tope a yu¿? Rojísima en la mañana eso era raro que hacia yu en sábado a las 7:00 am levantada? (si se quedo con lysandro le dio miedo irse sola mi igual a las 3:00 am a quien no y además le quedaba lejos y tenia que irse a pie)

-yu que haces aquí dije sorprendida –madrugaste le pregunte

-hasta crees me quede con lys me dijo

-QUE! No te lo creo

-pues créelo te exploco mlos detalles alrato me dijo

-si le dije y me fui luego de regreso me di una ducha y me arregle con un vestido blanco con morado y unas ballerinas rosas luego llego castiel

Y que tal les gusto facino o lo odiaron quien quiera salir me envía el nombre de su muñeca y la veo y le envio solicitud bueno eso es todo por hoy en una semana llega el próximo capitulo bye

Te gusto tu pareja lysandro ichigo me dices en un coment bye


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 enamorada?

Narra castiel:

Bueno llegue y nos pusimos a preparar todo yo pensaba tocar y que ella cantara ella accedió nos pusimos de acuerdo muy rápido y luego me fui..

Narra chatini:

Se fue castiel y llego yu y le dije que me explicara TODO

-bueno pues paso esto…..dijo

Flashback

-hace mucho frio y me queda muy lejos que ago tal vez lysandro….nooo eso si que no

5 minutos despues

Yu tocaba la puerta y luego lysandro le abrió

-que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche son las 3:00 pasa

Luego lysandro la invito a pasar y ella se recostó en su cama y el a su lado

-para que estes tranquila a primera hora te llevo a tu depo le dijo

-si dijo ella algo nerviosa era la primera vez que se quedaba con un chico

-tranquila no pasa nada bueno yo ya me voy a dormir descansa

-si….dijo ella –tu igual respondio

A las 5:00 am

-tengo frio dijo yu

-yu por que no duermes dijo lysandro

-es que tengo mucho frio dijo ella

-tranquila (la abraza) mejor?

-sssssi dijo ella y le devolvió el abrazo

-bueno ahora si duerme dijo el

-si dijo ella

Fin del flashback

-es encerio no me estas tomando el pelo dije incrédula

-cada palabra dijo ella incrédula de si misma

-bueno pues hoy te quedas conmigo le dije

-si y que tal si salimos de compras dijo ella

-si le dije despues de todo eran las 2:00 de la tarde

Con lysandro….

Estaba en el centro comercial pensando esa chica bonita y timida de la escuela me había robado el corazón en el primer momento en el que la vi aun recuerdo ese dia…..

Flashback

Estaba tranquilamente cantando en el estudio de grabación de la escuela mi nueva canción con unos acordes de guitarra que castiel había dejado grabados cuando ella entro…

-oh lo lamento yo no quería interrumpirte dijo inocentemente-es que la melodía me parecio muy …

-muy…..dije

-muy romántica en quien pensabas cuando escribiste eso pregunto inocentemente

-en nadie en especifico yo solo escribo y canto es todo como te llamas?

-yullliiee pero todos me dicen yu

-lysandro…..pero puedes llamarme lys es un placer conocerte

-gracias y me preguntaba pudieras seguir tocando?

-eh lo que sea por ti

-gracias lys –esa melodía es una convinacion de rock metal con un toque de clásica o me equivoco? Dijo ella bueno al parecer si sabia algo acerca de música

-si le respondi olle te gusta mi estilo dije

-pues creo que si es estilo victoriano el de tu ropa o no pregunto ella

-si ese es olle te gustaría tomar algo despues de la escuela

-claro solo esperame un segundo

La espere un momento y luego vi que tardo mucho por lo que Sali mi sorpresa fue ver que ella estaba llorando afuera me extraño verla asi ya que hace un momento estaba tan radiente asi que me sente a su lado y sin dudarlo la abraze con un cariño incontrolabre ella no entendia por que la abrazaba desde entonces decidi que yo la protegería mejor que nadie cuando de repente inicio a llover y ella inicio a temblar me quite la chaqueta que me cubria del frio y se la puse

-gracias lysandro

-de nada yu te prometo que te protegeré le dije

Luego sin pensarlo me aserque peligrosamente a sus labios pero ella se asusto y se escondio entre mi pecho ella lloro un rato luego la cargue y la lleve a su casa

Fin del flashback

Luego no se si la invoque por que llego ella acompañada de chatini,la cual me miraba como si uviera visto un muerto

-hola lys dijo yu totalmente como si nada

Luego yo la salude a ella y a chatini chatini le dijo que iba a ir rápido a algo que no tardaba

Narra chatini

Me fui iba a ir rápido a buscar algo que había dejado en el auto sin darme cuenta de que un muchacho me seguía yo no le di importancia hasta que se me acerco eh intento ligarme

-olle presiosa no te gustaría tomar algo

-puedes dejarme en paz tengo prisa

-vamos nena en que te afecta pasear un rato conmigo dijo el acercándose a mi

-alejate de mi le dije

-vamos presiosa que puede pasar

Luego sin pensarlo 2 veces le pegue una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas

-con que esas las traemos ahora veras de que soy capas

Luego el inicio a acercarse a mi y justo antes de que iniciara lo peor le pegaron al tipo

-y eso te bastara para no meterte con ella dijo el para mi sorpresa era castiel el que se puso a defenderme

-crei que venias sola dijo el y luego intento escapar pero castiel lo detuvo

-esta chica esta protegida por mi asi que no te vuelvas a intentar meter con ella imbezil dijo castiel enojado yo nunca lo había visto haci antes

-gracias cast…..

-que intentabas dijo el super enojado –responde! Que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado dijo el acorralándome

-….. fue lo que dije para ser sincera me quede muda lo tenia demasiado cerca de mis labios como para no ponerme nerviosa por lo cual ni se que hice pero me movi tropeze y bese a castiel quedamos asi un rato hasta que nos separamos castiel tenia un pequeño sonrojo en cuanto a mi yo tenia la cara muy muy roja

-castiel bien ya me voy con yullliee dije rojísima

Con yullliiee y lysandro

Narra lysandro

-yu dije quería decirle lo que desde hace 3 años no había podido

-que pasa lysandro

-te gustaría….ser mi mi mi….novia dije muy nervioso

-…ella se quedo toda roja y me miraba con una enorme sonrisa

-se que es apresurado para ti y comprendo – no hables me interrumpio y luego me beso no me lo creía yullliiee me estaba besando ese beso era muy apasionado y romántico me volvió loco en ese momento solo pensaba en besar sus labios ella separo suavemente sus labios y yo la abraze por detras (ya se imaginaran donde 0/0) y la segui besando ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y siguió besándome

-te amo dije sonriendo

-yo también dijo ella nos íbamos a volver a besar cuando…..

-yullli ya hay que irnos…interrumpi algo dijo ella

-no nada dije yo

-bueno pues ya nos vamos adiós lys dijo mi chica

-adios le dije

-espera! Dijo ella para luego volver a fundirnos en un largo beso de despedida

-awwww son novios dijo chatini

-si dije yo

-pues cuidala lys

-claro que lo are bueno ya te debes de ir adiós yu dije

-adios lys

Aquí el capitulo 2 ojala y les haya gustado y recuerden lo de la vez pasada byeyo ya tengo 5 perfiles


End file.
